Someday we'll rest in peace
by xInakax
Summary: Ino's parents are killed and she feels like a burden to Konoha. With nothing left for her she decides to leave Konoha and train to become stronger. Sai x Ino x Deidara.
1. Chapter 1

"Kyaaaaaaa!" I jolted awake and sat up on my bed, panting. *huff* *huff* "T-thank goodness, it was only a dream." I said in a whisper, not wanting to wake anyone up. I wiped the sweat off my brow before fully taking notice of my surroundings. It was dark, as it normally is at 3 in the morning. All was normal, except one thing. There was an orange glowing from outside my bedroom door, along with crackling noises. _'What_? _Fire_? _How_?' I thought. I stepped out off my bed, putting my feet down on the cold floor. I was wearing what I normally wore to bed. A tight black tank top, and violet short-shorts. My hair was tied up with a purple elastic band into a bun. I sleepily shuffled across the floor, opening the door lazily, stepping into the midst of orange flames. I stood there in awe, the warmth of the flames brushing against my bare legs. My house was burning up, being devored by the flames. All I could do was put a hand over my nose and mouth to prevent myself from inhaling smoke, while I thought. 'What do I do? What _should _I do? Should I call for help? Should I see for myself?, What about my parents?' It was all the same things. Deciding on seeing for myself, I panicked and ran to my Dad's room, where he and my mother slept.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelped as I ran franticly down the hall towards thier room, twisting in and out of the scorchering flames, my hair fell out of the bun and into a ponytail, swaying behind my back. I soon reached the door and saw a glowing from inside, along with multipe shadows. Upon opening the door, I recongnized three or four presences. One on the ground not too far from me. It was fading, and fading quickly. I quickly made my way over to the fading presence, trying to stay as calm as I could while quickly figuring out the familiar body, but I broke down, and fell to my knees weeping. "Mom!" I said, between hiccups and tears. The body infront of me was cut up, bruised and burned. But none the less, I frantically worked, desperatly trying to keep her alive. I worked for minutes and minutes, using all the techniques I knew, but nothing was helping. It was too late by now, she was already gone. Tears were falling onto her body after running down my face and my hair was draped gracefully over her now perished body. It was difficult, but I pushed myself to get up, and move on. Move on to save the last thing I had left.

"Dad!" I yelled into the depth room, putting the rest of my hope on his life. What was happening? Why was this happening? Why my Family! What do they want with my family?

"I-Ino.." My thoughts were broken by a raspy voice, I soon located to be at the back of the room. Slowly, trying to collect myself, I hesitanly stepped foward. "Dad..?" I softly replied.

"D-don't come.." His voice was slowly fading, along with his presence. "No! Dad!" I yelled, running foward, into the presence of the last two people in the room. My father was tied up, and being choked. His normal writhering wasn't as jerky anymore, and was becoming less and less frequent. "Dad..." My voice faded into the darkness, tears continuing to stream down my face. I panickied this time, franticly doing what I need to do, because this time, he didn't reply. I threw multiple kunai and shuriken and the one choking my father. It seemed he cared more about killing my father than about his own life, as he let multiple weapons hit, few of the missing. I moved my bangs away from my face, revealing my right eye to see both bodies drop to the ground with a large "_THUMP!". _I charged at the other one, tightly gripping a kunai. He was holding my family scroll, with all the hidden and forbidden jitsu's recorded in my family. Upon seeing this, half my questions were awnsered, but still the one question left unawnsered haunted me. "_Why?" _I threw the kunai that I had once been gripped in my hand. I threw it towards him, assuring I was completely on target, but he used a replacement technique before it hit, and he jumped out the window, with my family scroll. After that I didn't bother going after him, but franticly worked to save my father. I moved him over so he was lying next to my mother's corpse. I desperatly tried to heal whatever wounds he had inflicted upon himself but it was yet again, too late. I was runnig out of Chakara and he was already dead. Both of my parent's corpses were bruised and burned, cut and torn open. Both of them lay side by side, in a peacful silence. I placed my self in between them, weeping and calling out thier names, almost expecting them to awnser, even though the most part of me knew they wouldn't. Tears flowed down my face and onto the bodies that lie on either side of me. My hair draped down my back, and instead of it being blonde, it was partially blood red. I continued to cry, but at some point I collapsed, lying in between my Mother and Father's bodies. It was useless to do anything more. No I'm wrong again. I'm the one that's useless.

* * *

*_Shake* *shake* *shake* _ I stayed where I was, not even bothering to make a sound. I was tierd and stressed, I wanted to be left alone. *_Slice, cut* _I winced as something cut my left arm, but stayed as still as posssible. *_Tug, tug* _They tugged on my hair. I only winced slightly, but jeez, would they just leave me alone? *_Kick, stomp* _ The wind was knocked out of me, as a foot violently pressed into my abdomen, after I was violently kicked in my side. I opened my eyes to be half-lidded, looking like I was half-dead. It was how I felt anyway. I had blood from my parents left on my clothes and hair, as they clung to my body in some places. Minor cuts and bruises, minus the one recently given to me, and a few burns covered my body. I wasn't too hurt, but who ever was doing this would so get a mouth full afterwards. "Yamanaka Ino" A deep voice spoke to me, but I didn't bother to reply, still pissed off at how they injured me along with disturbing my sleep. "What are your parents current condition?" He asked in a stern voice. Considering he was asking me this, the medical team wasn't here yet. Sighing, I finally awnsered. "They're dead" I replied after a minute or two, in a monotone voice. "And yourself?" The stern voice spoke to me again, Making me feel slightly threatend. I wanted to growl and tell him to get the fuck out of my house, and to leave me and my parents the fuck alone, but I wouldn't do that. I wasn't a dog. And I needed at least the smallest bit of help. So, I replied with the same monotone voice as before. "I'm fine." I said in a sigh. From that point on, I didn't hear the voice anymore, I just sat in silence until the medical team arrived, and put me out.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. It's my first FanFiction I\ve shared and I want to know how my writing is. Oh, I don't own Naruto. Most people don't.**

Songs- (Ao no Exorcist OST) - Exorcist Concerto First Movement Me & Creed, Beside you (Marianas Trench)

"_Someday we'll rest in peace  
I say it's not for real  
One day it's gonna be  
Between Me and Creed  
Between Me and Creed"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ino-chan.." I heard a soft voice calling my name. I was pleasant and gentle, like my mothers. God how I missed her. She was so kind and caring. She loved me so, not that I'm saying that my father didn't, but he was more on the abusive side. The voice replied a slight bit more stern , as it jerked me out of my thoughs. "Ino." My eyes fluttered open to a bright white light, which soon focused into a ceiling. It seemed so familiar, but I knew it wasn't home. I had no home, anymore. Going through all the other possiblilities, I was certain that it was the Konoha hospital ceiling. I sat up to find my pink haired friend tending to a wound on my left arm, that was left there by an ANBU member last night. I flinched as she touched it. It hurt, even though it didn't compare to the pain in my heart.

"It's okay. I'm just changing your bandages. You seemed to have had quite a rough night." She spoke gently and had a smile on her face to match. Not wanting to get too caught up in my thoughts, I replied

"I-I'm fine Sakura-san." I stuttered. I attempted to smile, but I failed a ended up frowning again.

My eyes were only half lidded, just as the were the night before, but this time around, I felt better than my eyes showed. Externally, that was. As time passed, I stared at the wall, thinking about the incident. 'I only killed one person, and that didn't help at all. I hesitated too much, and my medical skills weren't great enough to save my parents. I was never any use in battle.' My thoughts trailed off. 'Altogether I'm a nusiance to Konoha. If I ran away, no one would care otherwise. I was an only child. My parents were just killed. Shikamaru had Temari and Chouji, Sakura had Naruto. Sai.. Sai wouldn't give a flying fuck, he just lied to me anyway. None the less, he had Naruto and Sakura. Asuma-Sensei had died. I had no one, and no one wanted me. So, why not leave the village? It was settled then. As soon as I was discharged, I would leave Konoha. Sakura must've left during my thinking, because I didn't remember hearing her voice. I lay back down on my bed and sighed. I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep. Why? Because, If I slept it would all come back to me, and everything would seem okay when it's not. Thats only feeding yourself lies and making yourself weak. But I can't be weak anymore. I have to live by myself, and survive under my own terms. No one there to feed me and protect me anymore. I need to become strong.

The next day I was discharged, and went to visit Tsunade.  
"So you're parent's were killed, am I correct?" She said in her usual tone.  
I nodded silently.  
"Did you see the killers face?" She asked.  
I shook my head to symbolize 'No'  
"And you killed one, correct?" She continued the interrogation.  
I nodded once and finally spoke softly "One."  
She grunted slightly and nodded.  
"Do you have anyone to stay with?" She asked, on a more personal note.  
I shook my head. "No. But I can easily live on my own. I can strive for myself. I'm 16." I told her, almost as if she were my mother.  
Tsunade made a 'Tch' souncd before Shizune handed me a bag.  
I looked at her with confusion. Tsunade piped up.  
"Clothes of yours, and some money we retrived from the belongings in your house."  
I nodded and shortly after, she dismissed me.

I went to what was left of my house and changed into fresh clothing. A violet Mid-driff with a violet skirt to match. The skirt was split in the from, and underneath I wore black shorts. Bandages were wraped around my right leg, along with my kunai holster. Fishnet covered my elbows and my knees. It was the usual outfit. I sighed and packed only the things I needed. Kunai, Shuriken, medical supplies, undergarmets, money pouch, and other various things that I would use if going on a mission. I wasn't going to bother bringing clean clothes, I would just buy some new ones from a shop in another village. If I was going to leave Konoha for good, wearing my normal clothes wouldn't help. My scent was on them, plus it was easy to recongnize while traveling through the forest and other countries. And if I were to change here, when I leave, someone ought to know what I was wearing when I left, making it again, easier to locate me. I sighed after I finished packing my bag, and threw it over my shoulder. The bag wasn't too heavy, since I decided to put most of my medical items in scrolls. I walked out of my house and stared at it for a moment, before turning sharply and walking away. To be honest, I never wanted to see this place again. It could burn down for all I cared.

I walked towards the exit of Konoha, sighing of relif, Finally being able to leave to this damned village. I quickend my pace as I passed the last few houses in the village. As I approached the exit I grinned, the closer I got to it, the bigger the grin. Excitment grew inside me., finally a feeling other than sadness took over my , closer, almost there. I was grinning widely, until A pale hand grabbed me, and dragged my into an allyway. My face went pale and my heart started to race. The excitment fadded, and turned back into depression, mixed with a lot of fear. I attempted to scream but another pale hand covered my mouth, and my scream was muffled. My life flashed before my eyes. Was this the end?


End file.
